The Choice
by Dark-Grey-Wolf
Summary: He was No ORDINARY anthro wolf. He has a secret that he has kept for many years but one life changing event, made him to reveal his scret in front of everyone! READ TO READ THE SECRET
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY: The Choice  
>Made in a English Mock Exam + at home<br>"Enjoy

My name is Humphrey Wilson, I am a fifteen year old boy, I have different shades of grey for on most of my body, white fur, with a hint of grey, on my stomach and chest, and I have crystal blue eyes that would make almost anyone change their mood to a calm state. I am still in school, but I'm in my final year of high school. My parents died when I was young and can not remember how they died, so I currently live on my own in a two floored house. I believe I am a special person; this is why outsiders like me were like long ago, but got killed by the people who hunted us, killed us, and murdered us in cold blood. I believe that I am not the only one, but I may have to see the harsh truth soon. This is my secret, this is my choice.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" A very annoying sound reached my ears on the morning of my first day back at school.  
>"An annoying sound to an annoying day," I said to myself as I got out of my comfy bed. I then proceeded to put on my school uniform which had a logo of a howling wolf with the school name but shortened, " .High."<br>"Ironic," I said and half sighed at the same time.

"After I was done with dressing and all the other stuff I was heading out my door, walking to school.

Hey, Humphrey," I heard a male voice to the side of me,  
>Hey, Mooch," I replied whilst still walking on,<br>Got anything to tell me lately?" Mooch asked,  
>Possibly, I got two secrets" I replied,<br>You gonna tell me?" Mooch asked, "Typical mooch, always wanting to know" I thought,

"Only one, I'm in love with Kate."  
>"You sly dog," mooch said nudging me, "what about the other one?"<br>"I'll tell you when the time is right or until Garth starts beating Kate up again."  
>"In three… Two… One" Mooch said,<br>"Uhh… Mooch? What are you do" "HELP MEEEEEEEEEE! PLEAAAAASE"  
>"That's sound like?... KATE!"<p>

"As we were running I was looked at by multiple people heading to school, some even shouted at me,

"WHERE YOU GOING WOLFIE?!" They were some of my own bullies. But on that day that would change.

"KATE?!" I yelled whilst running into the school yard.


	2. Chapter 2

As we were running I was looked at by multiple people heading to school, some even shouted at me,  
>"Where are you going wolfie?!" They were some of my own bullies.<br>But on that day that would chanhe.

"Kate?!" I yelled whilst running into the school.  
>"Humphrey, help me!"<p>

I looked at where the voice came from and saw Garth beating up the girl that I love, Kate.

"Oi, Gath," I shouted across the playground,  
>"ahh, you here to save her again? Well, if you do win this time I will win the next!" Garth replied, whilst I made my way to about five feet in front of him,<br>"There won't be a next time!" I said calmly,  
>"And why is that?"<br>"Because, I will make sure you won't be bullying for years." I simply replied  
>"And how will you do that?"<br>"By doing this!" I shouted.

After I said that, I jumped up in the air and did a back flip. My body shrunk a little, Grey and white fur grew all over my body, my teeth grew larger and sharper, almost like fangs, my eyes became a icy blue, and my ears become pointer and moved on top of my head, I was a fully grown wolf.

I heard a few gasps and screams but my attention was on Garth who was now moving backwards away from.

"What are you?" Garth shouted.

All I did was growl showing of my fang like teeth, this made Garth run with me quickly closing in behind him.

I then pounced and got him down on the floor with me growling in right in his face.

"This is all the pain you have given others," I whispered.

Then I started clawing and biting at Garth's arms and legs whilst he was trying to break free.

"Snap!" I broke his left thigh bone with my strong jaws and could smell and taste the metallic like flavoured blood flowing all over his newly make cuts and gashes

"You will harm no one any more!" I whispered and ran, afraid of what might happen if I was to stay any longer.

Later that day, when night fell upon everyone in Jasper, Kate came around and had me explain what I did and how I could do that.  
>And now, me and Kate are living on the outskirts of Jasper.<br>Kate did not want to leave me on my own, that was her choice.

EH... What yas think?  
>Finished! <p>


End file.
